


ameliorate

by paisparker



Category: General Hospital, General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 9/11/20, Cam Webber is Bisexual, Dev Cerci is Gay, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Season 57 Episode 192, Self-Discovery, Set after 9/11/20, Unrequited Love, post season 57
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisparker/pseuds/paisparker
Summary: a·me·lio·rate/əˈmēlyəˌrāt/verb1. to make something bad, better.Following Dev and Cam’s tense conversation in the park, Dev decides to come up with a plan to get ensure that nobody sees the truth about his attractions—that nobody finds out he’s gay. But when his plan falls through and the boy of his affections starts to get closer to Josslyn Jacks, the daughter of his caretakers, his plans take a faulty turn.
Relationships: Dev Cerci/Cameron Webber, Dev Cerci/Josslyn Jacks (fake), Josslyn Jacks/Cameron Webber, Trina Robinson/Cameron Webber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	ameliorate

“I think Joss may like me. Like, more than a friend.” Cam told Dev as the two stood amicably in the park.

Joss had just left the two boys after having a remorseful conversation about their future. College was an over-looming threat of separation that nobody looked forward to.

“I don’t even know how I got into this mess.” Cam told him honestly.

“Oh come on...” Dev scoffed. 

“What?”

Dev pursed his lips for a split second in contemplation, debating on what to say. “Not to pump up your ego or anything but, you’re an athlete, you’re popular and, you’re actually kinda smart.”

He stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, wow, thank you.” Cam responded semi-sarcastically.

“I’m just saying, it’s not a surprise that girls are into you.” The brunette clarified, suppressing the blush that he felt threatening to make its way onto his face.

The two stood for a moment in heavy silence, Dev’s heart pounding in his chest as it always did when he was in the presence of his blonde friend.

The two resumed their conversation, sitting down on the bench. Cam sat on it’s seat, while Dev perched himself on the headboard, palm resting behind the American’s back.

“I think it’s best if you just make up your mind.” He told Cam. “Pick one, go for it, and set the other free.” 

While the words were his best advice, the stinging in his heart hadn’t left. The truth was that he wanted for the boy to pick him, though he knew this was a fruitless dream.

Cam looked up at the other, blue eyes interlocking with brown. “Oh it’s that easy huh?”

Dev shot him a boyish grin. “Kinda.”

“How would you know?” He questioned him, standing up. “You’re asexual.”

Dev looked after the boy in confusion, a feeling of sudden anxiety bubbling up in his chest. 

Where on Earth had the blonde gotten that idea? He had nothing wrong with the label but him? No way. No, no as far as the American had to be concerned he was pure heterosexual. Sure he was more inclined to romance over sexual endeavors, and maybe he had looked into the ace spectrum before but _no_. To anybody he knew, he was a _normal_ teenage American boy. He had to be.

“Hey! What the hell with that asexual comment?” He asked, leaping up from the bench.

Cameron looked at him with an innocent look of shock. “Oh well, I just figured since you never talk about being interested in anyone.” He explained.

“But now that we’re talking about it, is there a girl or a” he drew his lip out in an abashed manner. “you know... Someone that you’re into?”

Too close. He was hitting way too close, and Dev could feel a wall crashing down around his chest. Anxiety bubbled up within him.

“Look, it seems like you’ve got your hands pretty full with Joss and Trina, so if I were you, I’d stay focused on that.” He grabbed one of the sodas out of the blonde’s hands and trekked away out of the park.

“Well, you’re welcome for the soda!” Cam called out.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dev retorted.

Cam had been way too close with his words for him to be comfortable in any way whatsoever. He needed to figure out a way to throw him off guard. He had lost his home in Turkey due to being how he was. He wasn’t going to lose his home in America too.


End file.
